


Угадай фильм

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Secret Fandom, Various Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Single work, quiz, Не для бартера, тест/квиз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Тест/квиз на узнавание канонов.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	1. Вопросы

**1.**  
  
**2.**  
  
**3.**  
  
**4.**  
  
**5.**  
  
**6.**  
  
**7.**  
  
**8.**  
**9.**  


Проверьте себя: правильные ответы находятся во второй главе работы.  



	2. Ответы

**1.** 17 мгновений весны  
**2.** Четыре танкиста и собака  
**3.** Щит и меч  
**4.** 3 орешка для золушки  
**5.** Король-олень  
**6.** Королевство кривых зеркал  
**7.** Кин-дза-дза  
**8.** Тайна третьей планеты  
**9.** Через тернии к звездам


End file.
